


Bath time

by CaptainCiella



Category: Free!
Genre: Bathtubs, Body Worship, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: Flustered, you avoided his gaze and crossed your arms, instinctively covering yourself. You weren’t used to be naked in front of him, especially with the lights on. As you felt his eyes on you, you became self-conscious of your body. It had been a while since you haven’t seen each other bare. What if he noticed a flaw that you didn’t even think about?
Relationships: Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Bath time

It was half past midnight when you came back home. You had been busy with your work today and you only wanted one thing: take a long, hot bath while eating snacks. 

However, you knew how noisy you would be if you filled the bath tub. You would wake your boyfriend who was deeply asleep and you knew that he always got up on the wrong side of the bed. Slightly disappointed, you decided you would take your bath tomorrow morning after Sousuke’s.

You undressed, threw your clothes somewhere in your bedroom and went to the bathroom to quickly wash your face.

“(Name)?”

You saw your boyfriend on the reflection of the mirror, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m sorry Sou, did I wake you up?”  
“No, don’t worry.”

He took you by the waist and kissed your cheek like every mornings. Except that now, it was half past midnight. The gesture was so natural and smooth that you smiled blissfully. A kiss was better than a bath to get rid of your fatigue. 

“What’s that smile?” he asked, amused but still half-asleep.  
“Huh?”  
“That smile,” he said, leaning on you. 

You chuckled and as you approached for a kiss, he teased you by avoiding your lips. 

“Seriously?”

He replied by a soft, sweet kiss, making you grin even more.

“You weren’t really asleep, right?” you guessed.  
“Yeah,” he admitted. “I was about to sleep actually, but you arrived...”  
“I’m sorry then.”  
“I was waiting for you,” his arms wrapped your waist. “It’s late and you must be tired, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Wanna take a bath?”  
“Are you reading my mind?”  
“Maybe,” he whispered with a light kiss on the corner of your lips. 

You laughed and started to fill the bathtub. Sousuke went to the kitchen to grab some snacks — he was definitely reading your thoughts. 

Once the bathtub was filled, you got rid of your underwear’s and jumped in the water without waiting for Sousuke who was in the kitchen mixing the snacks. 

“You could’ve waited for me,” he pouted, putting the bowl of sweets on a stool.  
“I’m sorry!” you whined, closing your eyes. “I’m tired.”

You heard him chuckling and stripping his clothes. It didn’t bother you but when he joined you in the bath tub, you suddenly felt your heart flutter. You just couldn’t ignore his naked figure even though you were used to. You were more than familiar with since you always saw him almost bare with his swimming trunk. 

Flustered, you avoided his gaze and crossed your arms, instinctively covering yourself. You weren’t used to be naked in front of him, especially with the lights on. As you felt his eyes on you, you became self-conscious of your body. It had been a while since you haven’t seen each other bare. What if he noticed a flaw that you didn’t even think about?

“You’re beautiful, you know,” he said straightforwardly.  
“Sou... Can we turn off the lights?”  
“I won’t be able to see you,” he remarked with a pout.  
“That’s why.”  
“Then turn around.”

It was a good compromise and you accepted it without responding. As you took a place between his legs, he surprised you with a light kiss on your nape that made you laugh. 

“That tickles!”  
“I know,” he chuckled. 

His tongue teased your nape and sent shivers down your spine. You slightly turned around to reach his lips with yours and met them with a smile. His hands travelled all along your body, his caresses making you feel safe and loved. You had forgot how much you adored when he touched you with the greatest care since you recently had been busy with your work.

“Turn around, I want to see you,” he ordered, kissing you again.  
“You’re already seeing me,” you teased.  
“You know what I mean,” he retorted. “Don’t be self-conscious.”

You met his gaze, unexpectedly feverish, troubling you and making you blush. 

“I... I can’t help it, you’re just too...” you muttered. 

You had thousands words to describe him right here, right now but it was too embarrassing to say them aloud. 

“Hm?” he grinned, waiting for you to say the words you were thinking about.  
“You’re... I feel mismatched to you... I mean, you’re just too... too... handsome? I feel I’m not good enough for you.”

You blushed of embarrassment and buried your face in your hands. 

“Never mind.”  
“What are you talking about? You? Not good enough? Are you stupid?” he scolded. “I wouldn’t be with you if you weren’t good enough. You’re too good for me, (Name).” He pursued as he embraced you against his chest. “You’re kind hearted, thoughtful, understanding, I’ve never met someone as patient as you.”  
“Sou, you don’t understand, I mean, there are many beautiful women...”  
“So what?” he seemed genuinely angry. “Are you worried about your body?”  
“I... I guess...”

You never thought that a simple remark of yours — that you used to say when you were high school students would trigger the beginning of an argument.

“I can’t change what you think of your body, but please, let me help to feel better when I’m you. You’re just as beautiful as you are. You’re...” he blushed, hesitating on his words. “You’re attractive.”  
“I’m sorry Sou, I...” you whispered, nearly in tears, turning around to face him.  
“Don’t cry, I’m gonna look like I’m the bad guy,” he joked, cupping your cheeks and kissing you on the lips. “Be more confident with you body and don’t think about other women. Especially the ones on the magazines, they’re all photoshopped and you know that.”  
“But—“  
“And don’t think I’m looking at girls on the streets,” he sighed. “I’m not interested in anything but you.”

He blushed even more, his ears nearly burning but he didn’t stop staring at your eyes, frowning. 

“You’re surprisingly talkative tonight,” you remarked with a smile on your lips.  
“I’m serious (Name). Don’t be insecure about your body— don’t be insecure at all. It leads to nothing, you know. You’re young, you shouldn’t waste your time worrying about it.”  
“You sound like a dad,” you chuckled.  
“Seriously?" he retorted, raising his eyebrow.  
“Would you rather me to call you _daddy_?” you teased, feeling his hand pressing on your back.

You both laughed and exchanged pecks on each other’s lips. His words made you relieved and a little more confident with your body. You’re your worst critic, after all and all the flaws you could see, he didn’t see— his ignorance made you somehow happy.

“Thank you, Sou...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
